Azunyan's Surprise
by DarkXues
Summary: Rated M for obvious reasons... After getting good news about their new gig Azunyan and Yui have some fun "After"School (Cheesey yes I know XD) please review, that way I can see if you guys like it. if not ill try something a little different.
1. Chapter 1

One day at the Light Music Club the band is trying to practice for the open house. As they sit down for a tea break Sawako-sensei bursts in the door and says "A talent agent is coming to your open house!" The girls turned around and was shocked to hear such great news. "This may be our chance at Budokan!" Ritsu exclaimed. "This is great news! How did you find out Miss Sawako?" Azusa asked with a bright smile on her face."I guess you can say I know someone who works there at open house and she told me. But I'll never tell. Anyways you girls better practice hard, it's rare that these opportunities pass you by." Miss Sawako pronounced as she walked towards the table. "Alright girls we better get started on practicing for this. If we want to impress him." Mio exclaimed. Yui stood up and walked toward the sofa and plopped down. "Can't we do it tomorrow? I'm tired…"Yui wined. Mio walked toward Yui and said "I guess if you don't want to practice there will be no cake for you tomorrow." Yui springed up and grabbed Guitah and played her heart out. "She is so easy…." Azusa said in distress.

Three hours passed by as they wrapped up their jam session. "Alright guys its time to go home, we'll practice more tomorrow. Bye!" Mio waved as she headed out the room door. As they walked out the door Azusa grabbed Yui's hand and said "Stay here a bit I have to show you something." As Azusa and Yui walked back to the Music room Azusa felt hot all of a sudden and asked Yui to sit down. "What is it Azunyan?" Yui asked while tilting her head. As Azusa blushed bright red as she pulled down her skirt and panties to reveal a small penis. Yui was in shock and asked "What….What is that? Azunyan…."Azusa bursted into tears and sobbed "Its a penis….and thats not all!" Azunyan tackled Yui to the floor and was on top of her. Her lips slightly touching and her penis pressed against Yui. "Its warm…" Yui sighed."Hirasawa-sempai….I can't live my life without doing this…." Azusa exclaimed while sobbing. Yui blushed and kissed Azusa softly and whispered "I feel the same way Azunyan….You're the only one I want….The first day I met you i fell in love with you…"Yui sighed as she pulled Azusa up. Azusa sobbed more and said "I feel so ashamed...Girls aren't supposed to do this…" Yui smiled softly and wiped Azusa's cheeks. "Azunyan, if you feel this way towards someone then you should express how you feel. I didn't know you felt that way towards me. So I expressed my love in the music I play with you." Yui explained as she grabbed Azusa's penis. "What are you doing?" Azusa shouted. Yui giggled and kissed her penis. Azusa's mind was going everywhere as her penis hardened. Yui stroked Azusa's penis slowly and fingered her own anus. Azusa and Yui moaned softly and started to kiss each other.

Azusa's penis grew larger and larger till it was the size of her arm. "Azunyan you're so big…" Yui moaned as she stopped fingering and grabbed Azusa's cock. Azusa's eyes grew blank as Yui started to suck. Suddenly Azusa grabbed Yui's shoulders and threw her on her stomach. Yui gasped as Azusa loomed over her and rammed her cock into Yui's small anus. Yui's eyes rolled back and burped as Azusa plowed her into submission. "Yeh….Yeh...Azunyan...my anus….." Yui moaned as her stomach was plunged by Azusa's enormous cock. Yui grabbed the sofa legs and gripped with all her might. Her toes curled up and she panted like a wild animal. Azusa panted with every thrust "I'm cumming" they yelled as Azusa's cum filled Yui to the brim. Yui overflowed as she threw up most of the cum. "So good…...So….good." Yui panted as her anus throbbed red. Azusa passed out on the floor from exhaustion and woke up the next morning at home. "What….what happened…."Azusa sighed as she held her head. She walked down the stairs to see a note. It said "Azusa next time let us join in the fun! ~ Love Light Music Club, P.S. This is Yui, Next time let Ton-chan play too!" Azusa smiled and said "Next time I won't hold back…."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Azusa came to the clubroom early to drop off her guitar. To her surprise she saw Sawako-sensei sitting down looking at her photo album. "Hey Sawako- sensei, what are you looking at?" Azusa asked as she took a seat at the table. Sawako smiled softly and looked at Azusa near tears. "What's wrong?" Azusa questioned. "Well,I see you girls always having fun and laughing. I miss that moment I had with my old classmates is all…."Sawako exclaimed as she wiped her tears with her index finger. Azusa grabbed Sawako's hands and smiled. "Azusa…."Sawako whispered. Azusa took off her skirt and panties and smiled at Sawako. "Do you really think you can just show me this….and get away with it?" Sawako glared as her penis bulged out of her skirt. Sawako penis was thick and full, its heat radiated across the room. Azusa almost at tear attempted to run but Sawako quickly grabbed her arm. "Lets have some fun Azusa, You didn't think you were just going to do to me what you did to Yui-chan? Yui's very submissive unlike her sensei." Sawako exclaimed as she picked up Azusa in the air. Sawako hovered Azusa over her thick penis. "Its too big sensei…..it'll break my tummy…." Azusa cried as she squirmed. Sawako giggled and she slowly put Azusa down towards her penis. Then she shoved the head of her penis in Azsua and her penis throbbed inside Azusa.

Azusa let out a whimper as Sawako twirled her penis around Azusa's vagina. Azusa held Sawako's penis between her feet trying to stop it from penetrating further. "Not in my tummy...Please…" Azusa begged as sobbed. Sawako smiled as she pulled Azusa close to her and pushed her down further. Azusa screamed as her eyes rolled back and he tongue stuck out. Sawako's large penis drove Azusa mad with pleasure as Azusa pushed her self down farther until the penis was in her womb. "ITS SO HOT" They both yelled. "CUM IN ME SENSEI, I WANT YOUR YUMMY WHITE MILK!" Azusa laughed as she started to tighten her vagina. Sawako clenched her ass cheeks and started to thrust her penis into Azusa. Azusa hugged Sawako tightly and started to drool. Sawako french kissed Azusa and started to go faster and faster. Azsua started to cum at squirted all over their chest and the floor. "I CAME SENSEI, IT FELT SO GOOD…."Azusa panted as her body grew limp. But Sawako was not done yet. Sawako grabbed Azusa and held her tight and removed her penis. A large "POP' noise was heard around the clubroom as cum flowed from Azusa's flaccid penis.

"Mommy...it felt so good…." Azusa panted as she twitched on the floor. Sawako glared as she pulled up Azusa's ass and ram her penis in. "EEEEEEEEEEEK! MY ASSS HURTS!" Azusa screamed as she grabbed her ass for dear life. "Its too tight...I'M CUMMING! YES!" Sawako screamed in bliss as her penis enlarged more and spurt out cum. "My tummy...MY TUMMY HURTS IMMA….!" Azusa hurled as cum rocketed out her mouth and penis. Azusa and Sawako passed out little did they know, Tsumugi was watching through the crack of the door. Fingering herself in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in class Ui asked Azusa what happened to Yui. "She couldn't stop thinking about you Azusa-chan. She keeps saying how much fun you were after school. Even her singing has gotten better. its as if you lifted her spirits." Ui pronounced as she took notes. Azusa giggled and said " Well I'll tell you. When I was young I used to get sick a lot and didn't know why. I stayed home a lot and eventually my parents told me I was "different" and I should accept that." "What made you so different?" Ui asked. Azusa then shook her head. "Don't worry about it, anyways, being different means making others happy. No matter what. But at the cost of my sanity. Thats why I rarely use…" Azusa paused as she felt a throbbing in her stomach. She quickly jolted up and ran out the classroom. "Azusa...What's wrong with you.." Ui sighed. While running Azusa bumped into Mio and fell backwards. "Ouch!" Azusa yelled as she stood up. Mio quickly grabbed Azusa's hand and ran her upstairs to the clubroom. "Why are you taking me to the club room Akiyama-san?" Azusa asked she watched Mio close the door behind her.

"Azusa your skirt…" Mio pointed. Azusa looked down to see her penis bigger than before…"Aiiiii!" Azusa shreeked. "I know you had fun with Yui-chan, but its time she had fun with you." Mio demanded as she pinned down Azusa. Azusa didn't struggle not even budged as she wanted this all along. "Go ahead, my love for Yui burns and rekindling it with her body is what I need to get rid of my penis." Azusa cried. "What do you mean?" Mio asked. Azusa sobbed and said " This penis was the lust I have for everyone here that manifested. Just like when I was young, I loved a boy so much it grew in class and my mind could not hold on. When I snapped back into myself I came in everyone...even my teacher…." Mio held Azusa in her arms and embraced her. "You don't have to go through this alone Azusa, We will help you." Yui said as she opened the door. As Ritsu, Tsumugi, and Sawako walked in Mio kissed Azusa deeply. Tender lips soft and crisp and everything Azusa wanted.

10 years in the past

"Mommy, where are you?" Azusa cried as she walked through the halls of her school. A man bumped into Azusa and said "Hey, I need to watch where I'm walking huh?" Azusa was close to tears when the man picked her up and said "I have a daughters who are probably a tad bit older than you. Their names are Yui and Ui, I would love for you to meet them someday." Azusa smiled and wiped away her tears. As the man put her down she asked " Where is mommy?" The man shook his head and smiled " Follow me, I can take you to the front desk so they can get your mommy." Azusa smiled happily as she followed the man to the front office. "My name is…" Azusa said, " Nakano Azusa?" The man said as he put a lollipop in his mouth.

"Yes but how did you know mister?" Asuza asked. The man smiled as he rubbed Azusa's head. "Well I need to know all my future classmates right?"


End file.
